Battling our Demons
by Wolflover235
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe befriend each other at a very young age. Discover the blossoming of their friendship as they face hardships of school.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, this randomly came out of nowhere. It's not really going with the tv plot as you will soon see, but at the end it kind of all comes together. Chapters a just short connected little drables.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Kindergarten**_

Kindergarten was where it started.

Chloe was pretty much a loner, she had her own personal quiet corner, where she would spend her day coloring and working on assignments.

While the other children played and pretty much wrecked the room, Chloe was sitting in her quiet corner, reading a kids book about rules.

 **Page 1: Never leave your house without an adult**

 **Page 2: Look both ways before you cross the street.**

 **Page 3: Don't talk to strangers.**

"Hey!" A voice broke her train of thought in the book.

A young boy was coming up to her, in _her_ quiet corner...

"Hi." Chloe responded, setting her book down.

"Whatcha readin?" The boy sat down next to her, without her permission she might add.

"A book. It's about rules, we follow them to-"

"No, no. That's boring. Come on and play." The boy interrupted her.

 **Page 4: Don't interrupt someone when they're talking.**

"I like to read. You can go play though." Chloe said and lifted her book to resume reading.

It was quiet for a while, but Chloe couldn't ignore the fact that the boy was still sitting next to her, in _her_ quiet spot.

Soon, the lunch bell rang.

Darn, she was almost finished reading the book.

Chloe carried her pink lunchbox to the cafeteria, setting it down on a mostly empty table.

Opening her lunchbox was like opening a gift, she never knew what could be in there.

Her favorite, a ham and cheese sandwich, Doritos, and a small cup of peaches.

On top of the bag with the sandwich was a note.

 _Have a good day! ~Dad_

As Chloe ate, she thought about the things her dad was doing today. He was her super-model. He caught bad guys and put them away, so they couldn't be mean to anyone else.

"I'll talk to her." A voice sounded in her hearing, and a tray was being slid down the table along with the person.

Malcolm. He was such a... He thinks he knows everything!

"Hi!" The red haired kid said hapily.

"Hello." Chloe answered back, before focusing again on her sandwich.

"So, the others and I were thinking... You could come sit with us." Malcolm said, that gleam in his eye that held fake enthusiasm.

Her daddy taught her well on knowing when people were lying.

"No thanks." Chloe politely declined.

He was quiet for a while, almost as if he was hurt by her rejection.

"How about I walk home with you from school?" He spoke again.

Chloe snapped her head up at him. _Like that wasn't the most creepiest thing he said to her._

"How about you leave her alone, as she is very busy trying to eat." Another voice broke in, and the boy she had seen in class took a seat next to her.

Malcolm glared at him, or more like pouted, before retreating to his own group, who was laughing at him.

"Um... You didn't have to do that. I had it covered." Chloe said.

"Right. I could see the fear from across the room." He said.

"Well, I guess a thank you, is an order?" Chloe finally faced him.

She would never admit out loud, but he was quite dashing for his age. His hair was short-spiked, black, and he had these chocolate colored eyes.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 5th grade**

Chloe was a hard worker. Math was her weakness. She would think she knew the answer, but it would turn out she had guessed too fast.

Like today.

"Okay. We are going to start our day with something easy. What is 3+2+2?" Mrs. Charlotte asked.

Chloe immediately raised her hand with the answer clicking in mind.

"Chloe?"

"5?" She answered.

"Well... That's part of the equation, but there is an extra two." Charlotte said calmly.

Chloe slouched back in her seat, fully embarrassed. 7. It was 7!

As she began working on the math paper work in silence, a small wad of paper bounced off her shoulder, and managed to land on her desk, on her math homework.

Chloe glanced behind her, trying to pick out who could have thrown it, but everybody's heads were down, working on their math problems.

She curiously unwrapped the paper, which had one word written in big letters.

RETARD.

Chloe glanced behind her again, to guess who could have written that.

There was her suspect, this time, Malcolm had his head up, staring directly at her.

Chloe's first thought was to report it to the teacher, but she'd most likely not believe her.

So, she ignored it, and went back to work.

Later on, she went to gym, which the teacher allowed them to go to the playground, considering it was Friday.

Chloe quickly went to the swings, the first one there, and for most of the time, just sat on the swing set, keeping a constant, smooth rhythm.

No one else had joined her on the swings for a long time, which she was ok with that.

Suddenly, she was broken out of her thoughts when a rough hand hit her back, and sent her flying off the swings, and into the rocky ground.

She cried out in pain, but rolled over to see who it was.

Malcolm, along with his friends.

"Our turn little girl." One of them said before they all got on a swing, Malcolm specifically taking hers.

Before he could start swinging, however, a rough hand grabbed one of the ropes, preventing him from moving.

"You know. That wasn't very nice. Would you like to know how it feels to be pushed off a swing?" This time, it was a girl.

She was tan looking, with long, smooth black hair.

Malcolm must have seen something Chloe couldn't, because all of a sudden, he jumped off the swing and took off running, yelling in absolute fear.

While this went on, Chloe tried to get up, but when she put pressure on her right hand, she cried out in pain.

The girl was then next to her, grabbing that hand, "You're ok. It's just a sprain. Let's get you to the teacher."

She helped Chloe through the playground, mumbling to herself, something sounding like, ' _He's going to kill me.'_

Chloe wanted to question her, who was going to kill her?

Chloe was sent to the nurse, who wrapped her wrist up with a bandage.

The nurse asked if she wanted her to call her parents, but Chloe declined and walked to her next class like nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 8th grade**

"I don't understand... Why does he keep attacking _me?_ I didn't do anything." Chloe was crying.

"Some people think that in order to make themselves feel better about themselves, is to hurt another." Linda, the counselor, explained.

"But why me?" Chloe asked again.

"I do not know the answer to that, Chloe. But I do know that you are strong. You have been very successful these past years, you need to tell yourself, that he's not worth it. Don't let him get to you." Linda explained with full sympathy.

"Ok." Chloe nodded.

"Now. If you want, I can call your parents to come pick-"

"No. It's ok. I'm fine now." Chloe said, standing from her seat.

"Come back if you ever want to talk ok?" Linda said.

"Ok." Chloe said and left the office.

She was met with a surprise.

Rough arms grabed her shoulders and for a second, she tried to struggle.

"Decker. Are you crazy?!" It was Lucifer, his eyes were wild with worry.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I heard about everything. Why would you try to kill yourself? Why?!" Lucifer almost yelled.

"Because I'm tired of all of this. Malcolm has been after me since day one. I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much. My dad is gone, it's just-!" Chloe broke off, tears in her eyes.

Lucifer sighed, a look of anger crossing him, "I'm gonna kill him." _And he would too!_

"Lucifer! No. No no no! Listen to me, don't do that. You're too important for me to lose!" Chloe grabbed onto him frantically.

Lucifer looked at her, surprise and calm.

"Don't. Don't take it out on him. He's not worth it." Chloe said.

"Tell that to yourself." He laughed out.

Chloe smiled at him, shaking her head, "Come on. Let's just get to class."

Hand in hand, they headed for their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 12th grade**

Senior year. She couldn't believe it. Everyone, including her, had matured.

Everyone was taking classes for what they wanted to be when they grew up. After everything in her life, Chloe wanted to be a cop.

That's when she made a new friend, a close friend.

His name was Dan, and he was headed for the same profession as her.

He really made her smile. Their similarities, likes and dislikes.

Their classes went by faster than she wanted it to, and they would depart again.

Chloe left the school, heading out to her car.

"Chloe." A familiar voice sounded behind her.

Chloe turned around, and saw someone she hadn't seen in _years._

"Lucifer!" She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.

When she had progressed into high school, all of a sudden, he vanished.

Students and even Linda had said he transferred schools.

"I missed you so much. Where have you been?" Chloe pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

"Ah. Seeing the world, basically. Different schools, so on." Lucifer said.

"Why? I mean, you suddenly left. I needed you Lucifer." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Well. Maze and I have been-"

"Maze? You've been with Maze? Did you get her pregnant or something?" Chloe asked. Yes a lot of seniors were reckless and end up pregnant.

"No! Bloody hell! No." Lucifer said, his eyes wide with horror.

"Then?" Chloe asked.

"I've just had to be away for a while. Maze said it was for the best. But, I had to see you one last time." Lucifer said.

"Last? What do you mean Last? Are you in trouble?" Chloe asked.

"No... Yes... Sort of, it's a lot to explain, you wouldn't understand." Lucifer said.

"Then help me understand." Chloe pleaded.

Lucifer smiled, before closing their distance.

His hand reached the back of her head, and he pulled her forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Maybe one day."

Then, he was gone.

Like he was just a ghost.

Was she hallucinating? She wasn't taking anything.

A little ruffle of air blew through her hair, and her eyes closed, as if she could feel him.

Maybe this whole time, he was some sort of imaginary friend, or guardian angel.

She doubted the latter, she had never believed in such things.

Chloe got in her car, and drove home, her thoughts of Lucifer gone with the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

Even in her 5 years of being a police officer, Chloe had never been assigned to a death near a bar. Which, you would think would happen more often.

 _Cause of death: Multiple gunshot wounds around the chest and stomach area._

She had only one witness; a strange and cocky man who happened to own the bar.

"I was here when it happened. Not 6 inches from her. Now are we going to find the killer responsible and punish him for his actions?" The man asked, clearly upset.

 _Weren't they all._

"Hm. Question, if you were at the kill site location, how is it she get covered in bullets and you walk away without a scratch?" Chloe questioned. _This should be good._

"Well, I'm immortal detective, it's a god given gift, really." He said as serious as possible.

"Right. Let's get this over with. Name?" Chloe pulled out a notepad.

"Lucifer Morningstar." He answered straight-forwardly.

Chloe lowered the notepad, "Really? What's that like a stage name?"

Although somewhere in the back of her mind she had heard that name before...

 _Focus Chloe!_

"God given, I'm afraid." He smiled up at her.

 _That smile! She knew that smile!_

 _But where?_

"Ok... And..." She continued to question him and he continued to give her straight forward answers that were down-right ridiculous.

"You know, you look really familiar, have I seen you before?" Lucifer questioned her this time.

"Mmm-mm." She shook her head, _Have I seen_ you _before?_

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I've seen you naked." He smiled.

"No." Chloe laughed out, resisting the urge to blush.

"Did we have sex?" He continued to ask.

"Ok." Chloe said, closing her notebook, "We're done here."

She turned and left.

"Detective! Wait! I want to help you. We should find who's responsible and make him pay." He said.

Whether she knew him from somewhere or not, she had a feeling that this would not be the last she would see of him...

* * *

 _ **A/N: And so their journey begins! I may have not been perfect with the diologue from the episode, but close enough!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Yes, it could have been drawn out a little more with the school time, but if I did, it probably would include things that would not match up to this time period.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
